1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mailbox alarm structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mailbox alert apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for visual and optional audible indication of opening of a house mounted or rural mailbox door indicating mail delivery therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm structure relative to the signalling of mail delivery has been utilized in the prior art and indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,467 to Bibbee wherein a signal flag is arranged to project to an alert orientation upon opening of a mailbox door.
Further, various mailbox signal structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,868,543; 4,877,180; 4,875,621; and 4,964,565.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a structure arranged for ease of retrofit in cooperative association with a mailbox door structure to indicate mail delivery and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.